Just Dance Summer Party 2015/Vote
This page is the current voting page for Just Dance Summer Party 2015. Choose only one out of each category below. HAPPY VOTING!!! Starter Polls The starting polls have now been closed. New polls will begin! This poll will end on July 8th. Note: Artists of the songs are shown as the cover artist, not the original. Catgories Let's start off by searching though very CRAZY themes!!!!! FANCY DRESS UP (Three will be chosen) Who Let the Dog's Out? by Baha Man Funkytown by Sweat Invaders Professor Pumplestickle by Nick Phoenix and Thomas J. Bergersen Land of 1000 Dances by Wilson Pickett Nitro Bot by Sentai Express C'mon by Ke$ha Istanbul by They Might Be Giants Just A Gigolo by Louis Prima Dynamite by Taio Cruz Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley Jump in the Line by The Sunlight Shakers The VERY Old Songs Down By the Riverside by The Reverend Horatio Duncan and Amos Sweets Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Brahms (Just Dance Classical Orchestra) Mugsy Baloney by Charleston Only You (and You Only) by Love Letter Just A Gigolo by Louis Prima Unknown or Unpopular Artists Hot For Me by A.K.A Miss Understood by Sammie Some Catchin' Up to Do by Sammy Dagomba by Sorcerer Crazy Christmas by Santa Clones Baby Girl by Raggaeton Best Dance Crew (Two Will Be Choosen) Dynamite by Taio Cruz Boogie Wonderland by Groove Century Crucified by Army of Lovers Prince Ali by Disney's Aladdin Istanbul by They Might Be Giants I Was Made For Lovin' You by KISS Girls Only!!! (Four Will Be Chosen) Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj ...Baby One More Time by The Girly Team Oops!..I Did It Again by The Girly Team Tik Tok by Ke$ha Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Boys Town Gang Bebe by Divine Brown Wannabe by Spice Girls Call It Whatever by Bella Throne Jump (For My Love) by Girls Aloud Asereje (The Ketchup Song) by Las Ketchup You Make Feel... by Cobra Starship feat. Sabi Beautiful Liar by Countdown Mix Masters Crazy in Love by Studio Musicians Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson Run the Show by Kat DeLuna feat. Busta Rhymes Where Have You Been by Rihanna Firework by Katy Perry Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce Royals by Lorde Feel So Right by Imposs feat. Konshens Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne Wild by Jessie J feat. Big Sean Guys Are Allowed TOO!!!! (Four Will Be Chosen) Maria by Ricky Martin Beat It by Michael Jackson What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction Pump It by The Black Eyed Peas The Final Countdown by Europe Superstition by Stevie Wonder DARE by Gorillaz Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley vs. JXL Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended) by Benny Benassi presents The Biz Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke and Pharrell Williams It's You by Duck Sauce Song 2 by Blur U Can't Touch This by Groove Century You're My First, My Last, My Everything by Barry White Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks) by One Direction The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars Happy by Pharrell Williams Livin' La Viva Loca by Ricky Martin Can't Hold Us by Macklemore One Love by Bob Marly